warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Starfire (Koriand'r)
:Not to be confused with Starfire from Star Hunters. Starfire (real name, Princess Koriand'r) is an alien-human like princess from the distant world of Tamaran, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend in the series finale movie. She is voiced by Hynden Walch. Background Publication history The design of the character (Koriand'r) incorporated aspects of many existing characters. Artist George Pérez, in explaining the creation of the character, stated: Fictional character biography Marriages and other relationships Infinite Crisis 52 Countdown to Adventure Rann-Thanagar Holy War Titans Together Blackest Night Justice League and R.E.B.E.L.S. Red Hood and the Outlaws Starfire DC Rebirth Personality Starfire is shown to be very cheerful and sweet, yet somewhat naive and considerably insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. Presumably because English is not her first language, speaks without contractions and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. She can also be particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Above all, wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. This is in part probably, as before coming to Earth, didn't have real friends apart of her adoptive father, as she mentioned in Go! to Robin that "nice" is not a common word in her planet and that no one had been so nice with her apart of him and her own guardian. Her personality changed dramatically since her first meeting with the Titans in Go!. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone, she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail. As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behavior suggests truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, kindhearted person. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy: their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that , when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, is extremely perceptive. As shown in Apprentice - Part 2, while knowing Robin and Slade had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. has also shown that she has a lot of wisdom, most notably in Snowblind, when she got Red Star to embrace his powers. She has also taught lessons to both Cyborg and Beast Boy in the episodes Forces of Nature and Deception. She cares about each of her friends, but there is one person whom she cares more than anyone on Earth: Robin. Since the day they met both her and Robin have had romantic feelings for each other, which are obvious to everyone including a few villains. There have been multiple hints throughout the show showing how much they care about one another (as evidenced in Sisters, Date with Destiny, Betrothed, Stranded, Go! and finally in Trouble in Tokyo); but Robin and didn't admit their strong romantic feelings for each other until the series finale movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. At that time they share a few scenes with each other and have attempted to kiss twice. By the end of the movie, Robin and finally reveal their feelings for each other and they finally share a real romantic kiss. They are seen the next day holding each other's hands, confirming that they have finally become a couple. Physical appearance Starfire appears to be a beautiful and stunning slender girl with bright orangish-fair skin, long fiery-red hair that reaches to her waist with straight bangs, matching small eyebrows and green eyes with light green scleras. Her entire outfit is violet with silver trimmings. She wears a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt with a silver belt, and thigh-high boots with silver collars and soles. She wears silver neck corn collar and gauntlets with green jewels. She even wears a silver armband on her right arm. Powers and abilities Starfire is a Tamaranean and as such her physiology is designed to constantly absorb ultraviolet radiation. The radiation is then converted to pure energy, allowing her to fly at supersonic speeds. Originally, Starfire was capable of using this power to fly in space and even go fast enough to cross several solar systems in minutes to seconds. However, it is established in Red Hood and the Outlaws #2 and #27 that the rebooted Starfire is unable to fly without the effects of gravity, leaving her unable to travel in space unaided. This energy also gives her incredible superhuman strength and durability. This strength, combined with her fighting skills, allowed her to defeat the much stronger Donna Troy about two out of three times during purely hand to hand matches. She later proved strong enough to fight against Wonder Woman for a short period of time and, during a fit of rage, was so strong that Donna Troy was unable to restrain her without the help of Mon-El and in the TV series she was strong enough to shake the whole city with a single hit. After being experimented on by the alien Psions, Starfire gained the ability to release her absorbed energy into incredibly powerful blasts called "starbolts." As shown in the "Insiders" crossover story arc (Teen Titans and Outsiders), Starfire can also release nearly all of her stored energy as a powerful Omni-directional explosive burst, many times stronger and more powerful than her standard blasts. The released energy leaves her in a weakened state. She's also shown that she can consciously absorb ambient Ultraviolet and Solar Energy in order to weaken a Kryptonian's physical abilities. Starfire also demonstrated more control over her powers in the New 52 reboot, having used her internal energy to melt the metal of Jason Todd's gun when it came into contact with her skin. Starfire, and all Tamaraneans, are capable of assimilating languages through physical contact with another person. When Starfire attempts to do so with a male, she typically does so by kissing because it is "more fun" for her. Starfire is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat, having been trained by the Warlords of Okaara. She also doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep and doesn't require an atmosphere to breathe, though she has to if she is low on ultraviolet energy. Appearances Television Films Printed Media Video games Merchandise Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Females Category:Superheroines Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Characters who fly Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics characters Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Sidekicks Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Siblings Category:Princesses